AU Tsundere Fushimi x reader
by dixiepie13
Summary: Estas caminando tranquila por la calle hasta que te encuentras a tu ex-compañero de tu clase, Saruhiko Fushimi, él era tu acosador desde hace mucho tiempo y decide salir con vos a tomar un café, pero algo inesperado sucede en el transcurso...
1. Chapter 1

**Solo tuve la idea, NO ME CULPEN! Espero que les guste, ya que esto es mi primera vez en hacer un fanfic espero que simplemente les fuera a gustar. Como en el titulo dice es un AU, por lo que en este mundo no hay ninguno de los poderes de reyes, ni nada de eso; y como Saru siempre a sido considerado como un tsundere he decidido convertirlo en uno jeje uwu **

Era otro día normal desde que te levantaste, te habías despertado temprano para hacer tus deberes de la casa como era de costumbre para vos y como ya acabaste con ellos decidiste salir un paseo por la calle. Vivías sola en un apartamento desde que te graduaste del colegio, tus padres te consiguieron un apartamento después de haber sido aceptada en una prestigiosa universidad que siempre habías soñado en entrar, tu vida tranquila con tus amigos que pocas veces tienes el tiempo para ir a verlos desde que saliste del colegio. Pero algo siempre te molestaba, te sientes muy observaba muy a menudo pero no sabías aquella razón ya que cada vez que te das la vuelta nunca había nadie, estabas sola en aquella calle; suspiras de alivio que nadie te seguía o al menos eso era lo que vos pensabas. Te das la vuelta y sigues caminando pero nuevamente te sientes observada, Qué es lo que está pasando? No hay nadie detrás de mi, por qué sigo sintiendo esta sensación? pensabas para ti misma. De pronto, sientes unas manos frías pasar por tus brazos y una respiración justo en el cuello que sientes un escalofrío por todo tu cuerpo, totalmente aterrada no podías dar un grito, un sonido, nada. Pero ya sabías quien era aquella persona con esas manos frías, en eso escuchas su respiración en tu oreja.

— _-chan~, estas hermosa como siempre lo estás~.— Lo dice en un tono de voz cantarina, sus brazos estaban alrededor de tu cintura haciendo a que te apegaras a él y un leve sonrojo se apodera de tus mejillas. Intentas separarte pero tiene más fuerza que lo tienes voz por lo que te das por vencida.

—Saruhiko, qué quieres ahora? El día de hoy estoy ocupada como para que me vengas a molestar.— Intentas decirlo sin titubear ni que tu voz se escuchase quebradiza ya que él no te agradaba mucho, hace tiempo en el colegio siempre te estaba observando, te miraba cada movimiento que hacías, te acosaba a todos lados; siempre intentaste ignorarlo pensando que se detuviera, y aún así ese sujeto se encontraba con vos en un "cálido" abrazo de su parte, solo lo escuchas reírse suave y algo mojado en tu oreja haciendo un pequeño grito y te separas de él agarrando tu propia oreja con un sonrojo mucho más fuerte.

—Ne..._-chan, yo sé que no estás ocupada, no tienes trabajos pendientes ya que los has hecho todo a tiempo y los has entregado. Por lo tanto yo sé que no tienes nada, que tal si vamos a beber algo...te parece, _-chan~~?— Tu piel se ponía como gallina cada vez que te llama de de ese modo, suspiras ya que sabes que no tienes salvación con él por lo que asientes y aceptas su invitación notando que él hace su típica sonrisa maníaca que tiene. Sin querer ver más esa sonrisa te das la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

—Acepto tu invitación, Saru...pero primero ocupo hacer unos manda-...— Cuando estabas por terminar la oración sientes un paño que te tapa la boca y la nariz, tus piernas empiezan a temblar y todo simplemente se pone oscuro. Intentas pelear pero ya era tarde, no podías hacer nada, intentas ver su rostro que tan solo tiene esa sonrisa maníaca y luego nada, todo está oscuro y te quedas dormida.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Cuando recuperas la conciencia estás en un cuarto, vez algunos objetos pero lo logras identificarlos ya que seguías algo soñolienta e intentas levantarte pero te das cuenta que estabas amarrada a la cama como una "X" y para lo peor estabas desnuda. Escuchas la puerta abrirse y lo ves parado por la puerta lentamente entrando y se queda al lado de ti, con esa sonrisa que te estabas llenando de miedo, su sonrisa maniática. Se acerca a lamerte la mejilla y luego agarra tu pecho.

—Esta noche _-chan...vamos a tener mucha diversión solo nosotros dos.—


	2. Chapter 2

Cierras tus ojos fuertes ante el tacto en tu pecho, esa mano fría que te recorre te hace temblar, solo querías poder escapar de ese lugar, correr, lo que sea! Sientes que esa mano empieza a bajar por tu panza, por inercia intentas cerrar tus piernas pero no lo logras hacer, escuchas que se estaba riendo entre dientes; en eso sientes su mano en tu parte noble la cual ni a tus ex novios habías dejado que tocara. Tiemblas ante el tacto y él solo prosigue ha acariciar en esa parte, te remueves un poco pero no puedes hacer nada, él te acaricia el clítoris y nada mas intentas hacerte a un lado, moverte lejos de esa tocada pero simplemente era inútil. Nuevamente cierras tus ojos para luego escuchas el sonido que algo metálico y un sonido como de un zipper, él te agarra del mentón y te obliga a que abras tus ojos; cuando lo haces claramente puedes ver su miembro duro y en su mirada solo puedes saber que que sus pensamientos no eran nada buenos.

Se pone encima de ti obligando a que abrieras tu boca y así tener acceso a que él metiera su miembro en tu boca, sin querer hacer esto solo le haces una mirada molesta pero él no le importaba para nada, solo quería sentir ese placer proveniente de tu boca. Intentas morder su miembro pero haces un gemido ahogado cuando sientes que él te ha metido dos dedos en tu estrecha entrada, tus ojos inmediatamente se ponen aguados ya que no esperabas esa acción y mucho menos en tu entrada tan estrecha como para que te metiera esos dedos de una y sin lubricación.

—Pensaste que no había visto lo que ibas a hacer? _-chan...te he estado acosando por tanto tiempo, incluso te había robado tus llaves e hice una copia de ellas para entrar a tu casa, aah eres una niña tan inocente...la forma en que duermes me encanta mucho, siempre he tenido sueños como estos...— Empieza a mover su cadera de forma lenta metiendo y sacando su miembro de tu boca. —en la cual solo estamos tu y yo de esta forma...aaaah _-chan~. Tu boca se siente tan bien, mmmgh~ esta noche...solo vamos a ser tu y yo ahahahahaha!— Te agarra de la cabeza fuerte moviendo su cadera más rápido, escuchabas sus gemidos de placer y la forma en que te estaba tocando, aunque eran unas manos frías y finas las forma en que te estaba tocando te excitaba de cierto modo aunque no lo querías aceptar, entrecierras tus ojos y haces unos pequeños gemidos cuando te hace unos movimientos de tijeras haciendo que te apretaras y tu lubricación natural empezara a emanar y te empezaras a poner mojada.

Él, estando orgulloso de tal acto que te siente mojada le encantaba, un rato después te das cuenta qu sientes un líquido extraño en tu boca, él te prohíbe a que lo escupieras por lo tanto tuviste que tomarlo todo hasta dejarlo limpio. Cuando él se corre hace un gemido placentuoso y muy feliz de haberlo hecho en tu boca, saca su miembro y se baja de de la cama para empezar a quitarse su ropa, su cuerpo fino y blanca, a pesar de que él no tiene un cuerpo detallado se ve bien. Va hacia la parte baja de la cama y se posiciona entre tus piernas para empezar a lamer tu parte, arqueas la espalda y gimes fuerte siendo tu primera vez en hacer cosas como esta. Para serte sincera nunca te imaginabas que tu primera vez fuera de esta manera, lo imaginabas de una forma diferente, con la persona que vos amabas con todo tu corazón y en la hora de la hora fuera algo maravilloso entre tu pareja y vos. Pero todo eso ha sido alterado por el acosador que conoces desde que estabas en el colegio, amarrada a la cama sin moder moverte ni nada. Él mueve su lengua alrededor de tu clítoris, bajando a saborear tu entrada y el sabor que sale de tu interior; gimes suave, te remueves, arqueas la espalda por aquel tacto hasta que sientes como mete su lengua en la entrada haciend un gemido ahogado. Lo mueve en tu interior y vos intentas cerrar tus piernas.

—A-aah...n-no...Saru...hiko~— Te muerdes suave el labio inferior para entonces él saca su lengua de tu interior relamiéndose sus labios.

—Tan rápido te has venido~?— Se pone de rodillas en la cama posesionando su miembro en tu entrada, tragas fuerte cuando sientes el roze de su miembro en tu entrada mojada. Cierras los ojos haciendo un gemido suave al mismo tiempo en que él hace su gemido y entraba en tu interior de una sola estocada. Te dolía mucho eso lo que él hizo pero no había remedio para nada, ya lo hecho estaba hecho, él te agarra tus mejillas y vos lentamente abres tus ojos con algunas lágrimas en cayendo de tus ojos.

—_-chan, espero que ya estas lista, te haré gemir como loca.— Se acerca a tu rostro plantando un suave beso en tus labios la cual lo profundiza un poco y luego se separa. Tu solo asientes ante lo que él dice.

—Sí...esta noche...so-solo le he de pertenecer a ti...Saruhiko...— Ya no podías pensar en otra cosa más menos por el placer que ibas a recibir esa noche.


End file.
